Bahasa Cinta
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang menggetarkan jiwanya kala Ino Yamanaka menuturkan hierarki cinta dengan setitik khazanah Andalusia yang pernah berjaya di masa lampau. Change summary. AU. Historical content. Birthday fic for Reen-chan. Enjoy reading :)


**_Bahasa Cinta_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Mainstream. Contain history. Bad description. Bad dictions. Bad romance. Plotless maybe and so on.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya… Alasan terbesar yang paling sering menumbuhkan cinta adalah keindahan fisik. Pada dasarnya, jiwa itu indah dan selalu terpikat pada segala sesuatu yang indah. Ia gandrung pada keindahan-keindahan.

Manakala jiwa seseorang gandrung pada jiwa yang lain, dan ternyata di balik jiwa orang yang digandrunginya itu terdapat sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya, maka jiwanya akan semakin tertarik dan tersambung dengan jiwa orang yang digandrunginya. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta hakiki.

Namun, bila ternyata dibalik jiwa orang yang digandrunginya itu tak ada sesuatu yang menyerupai jiwanya, maka cintanya sebatas keindahan fisik semata. Dan itulah yang disebut syahwat. **[**]**

Ketampanan itu relatif. Seseorang dengan wajah biasa saja, dapat terlihat menawan di mata Ino. Begitu pun sebaliknya, seseorang yang memiliki ketampanan melebihi orang-orang di sekitarnya, dapat pula terlihat membosankan dalam pandangan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Namun lain soal dengan Gaara Kazekage. Bagi Ino, ketampanan Gaara adalah anomali. Ino tak pernah jenuh, seberapa sering pun ia mengamati Gaara, baik secara diam-diam saat ia memandang pemuda itu dari kejauhan ataupun secara terang-terangan seperti saat ini, saat duduk berhadapan langsung dengannya **.**

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Yamanaka?"

Pertanyaan bernada ketus yang terlantun dari pemuda berambut merah itu, terdengar bagai dentingan musik Waltz gubahan Chopin yang membawa sensasi tersendiri dalam pendengaran sang gadis Yamanaka. Pun, sorot mata sedingin lapisan es Samudera Artik yang menguar dari tatapan Gaara, terasa begitu menghangatkan bagi Ino.

"Hei,hei! Cepat bangun dari fantasi liarmu, Ino! Jauh-jauh kau mengikutinya ke Toledo, bukan untuk membuatnya _illfeel_ kepadamu kan?!"

Sebuah suara yang mirip suaranya –menggema dari sudut tergelap dirinya. Suara alter egonya, Nona Realistis yang kerap mengancam akan mengambil alih kuasa tubuh gadis itu jika Ino menyerah pada jiwa sentimentalnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Yamanaka?" Sekali lagi Gaara melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama pada gadis cantik yang duduk di depannya.

Dari ekspresi pemuda itu, dapat diasumsikan kalau ia mulai gerah dengan gelagat 'terpana' yang sering ditunjukkan para wanita bila berhadapan dengannya, seolah ia adalah alien tampan atau vampir memesona yang biasanya muncul sebagai pemeran utama dalam novel-novel romantis remaja.

"Ohh!" Akhirnya Ino tersadar dari mimpi siang bolongnya. "Y-ya. Ya! A-ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," menjawab agak terbata.

"Kopimu sudah hampir habis. Mau tambah lagi?" Hanya dengan satu senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian, Ino bertransformasi ke wujud aslinya –penuh percaya diri dan enerjik.

Tak mengindahkan penolakan Gaara, Ino lantas memanggil pegawai café yang melintas di dekatnya. Seorang _waitress_ bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ warna _pink_ , menghampiri meja Ino dan Gaara.

" _Ola!_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanyanya dengan keramahan khas penduduk Andalusia yang mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah tipikal penduduk Spanyol paling ramah.

Ino mengambil buku menu yang ada di samping tumpukan map dan lembaran kertas yang mendominasi hampir keseluruhan meja Gaara. "Tolong secangkir teh Earl Grey tanpa gula untukku dan…"

Gadis itu tampak mencari sesuatu dalam buku menu dengan telunjuknya, mengernyitkan kening tampak kecewa.

"Mazapan de Toledo!" Namun akhirnya Ino berseru dengan raut gembira, ketika menemukan menu kudapan yang ingin disantapnya kala menikmati keindahan cakrawala di ufuk barat kota Toledo yang membentang seperti hamparan padang pasir.

"Tolong satu porsi Mazapan de Toledo," katanya pada si _waitress_. "Kau ingin sesuatu, Gaara?" Lalu menyodorkan kembali buku menu kepada sang pemilik meja dengan sikap yang menyiratkan seolah mereka memiliki hubungan yang terbilang dekat.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Gaara meraih buku menu itu –masih dengan ekspresi datar dan sorot mata yang sama, meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. "Tolong secangkir Espresso lagi," lalu beralih pada _waitress_ yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Secangkir Espresso dan Earl Grey dan satu porsi Mazapan de Toledo. Ada yang lain?" Mendapat jawaban 'tidak' dari kedua pelanggannya yang memilih tempat duduk di sudut café –yang menawarkan panorama kota Toledo dari ketinggian, sang _waitress_ pun pamit untuk membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Indah bukan?!" Ino menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, mengagumi pemandangan menakjubkan _skyline_ Old City of Toledo dengan latar belakang Benteng Alcazar dan Gereja Katedral Toledo.

Tak hanya tersohor karena panorama alam yang memikat, kota Toledo juga terkenal akan bangunan-bangunan historis abad pertengahan, sarat dengan keragaman corak arsitektur yang hingga kini masih kokoh berdiri dan terpelihara sebagai cermin peradaban besar yang pernah menguasai kota yang prominen sebagai 'kota tiga budaya' di masa lampau.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dan entah bagaimana kedua lengan yang terlihat kekar itu masih memiliki cukup ruang di atas meja yang tak bisa dikatakan rapi tersebut.

Pemuda itu agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Yamanaka," menatap intens gadis pirang yang tengah sibuk mendokumentasikan pemandangan alam Toledo dengan kamera ponselnya, seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu mahasiswi di Universitas Cordoba, tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini.

Mendengar namanya diucapkan begitu indah, Ino pun berpaling menghadap pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi belum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Lalu… 'Klik.' Mengabadikan wajah rupawan itu untuk fail pribadinya.

"Sungguh…" Ino pun mulai berujar.

"Cinta sejati tak lahir dalam kejapan, ia lahir bukan oleh paksaan. Sungguh… Cinta sejati berjalan lambat dan pelan, ia berjalan dalam paduan panjang dan pancangan tiang. Cinta sejati lahir karena mantapnya niat, teguhnya tujuan. Cinta sejati tak kan sirna dan pudar ikatan. **[**]** "

" _Pardon?_ " Gaara terkesiap mendengar Ino melafalkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang segera saja dapat disadari olehnya kalau Ino Yamanaka baru saja melisankan sepenggal syair dalam bahasa Arab dengan cukup fasih.

 _He couldn't help but blush,_ semburat semu merah muda lamat-lamat merekah di kedua pipinya –begitu mendengar syair cinta Ino, tapi Gaara lekas berpaling, tak ingin gadis di depannya merasa kegeeran karena berhasil membuatnya jengah.

" _Oh My God! He's so cute!_ " Memekik dalam kesunyian batin, Ino nyaris kehilangan kendali. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Gaara saat itu juga, namun ditahannya sebisa mungkin, atau rencananya akan gagal total.

Ino mengerling pada pemuda berbaju merah yang duduk di depannya, mengedipkan mata tanda menggoda.

"Jika mata memandang orang yang merah bajunya, hati berguncang serasa diterpa angin daya, jantung oleng serasa disambar halilintar," **[**]** dan kembali melantunkan kalimat puitis dalam bahasa Arab.

"HAH?"

Sayangnya, keterkejutan Gaara diinterupsi oleh kedatangan si _waitress_ yang membawakan pesanan mereka dalam satu nampan _stainless steel_ yang berkilau.

"Ini dia pesanan Anda, Nona," ujarnya seraya meletakkan secangkir teh panas beraroma bergamot yang segar di depan Ino dan enam potong Mazapan de Toledo yang dihidangkan dalam piring oval keramik bermotif _plaids_ tiga warna dengan tatanan apik.

Kemudian beralih ke sisi Gaara, mengangkat cangkir kopi yang belum sepenuhnya habis. "Espresso Anda, Tuan," lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru –yang masih panas dan mengeluarkan aroma harum, sesuai pesanan pemuda itu.

 _"_ _Gracias!"_ Keduanya serentak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang _waitress_.

Terkekeh kecil melihat kekompakan pelanggannya, _waitress_ itu pun menggumamkan kata _cute_ dalam bahasa Latin, lalu pamit undur diri –tak ingin mengganggu kemesraan sepasang sejoli yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama, menikmati sore hari yang indah di kota Toledo.

Ino menyesap tehnya, demi menyegarkan kerongkongan setelah menuturkan bahasa yang memiliki beragam teknik pengucapan, tinggi rendah, panjang pendek, bahkan ada yang harus dilafalkan dengan menahan napas, seperti halnya bahasa Jepang yang telah digunakannya sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Gaara menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi sambil bersedekap. Pandangannya tak sekalipun mengubah haluan dari gadis blasteran Jepang-Spanyol yang tengah menikmati sepotong kue khas Toledo, _which is_ hampir saja meluluhlantakkan defense kalbunya –yang selama ini tertutup bagi wanita manapun kecuali untuk sang ibu dan kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

Ino memuji kelezatan Mazapan de Toledo yang baru disantapnya, lalu menjilati ujung-ujung jarinya, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan keunikan perpaduan rasa manis khas Persia dengan kacang almon kesukaannya.

Gaara masih menunggu dalam diam, agak terkesan dengan cara makan Ino yang menurutnya sangat bersahaja, sebab biasanya para wanita akan menjaga etiket saat makan jika berhadapan dengan orang asing atau orang yang tidak cukup akrab dengan mereka.

Tapi Ino tidak seperti itu. Ia memakan kue itu dengan lahap bahkan sampai menjilati jemarinya, tak menghiraukan pemuda tampan yang mengamatinya tanpa ekspresi.

Ino meraih selembar tisu yang tersedia di atas piring kecil, menyeka remah-remah kue yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya, kemudian membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu yang sama. Ia pun menyesap tehnya lagi, mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara dari balik cangkir.

" _Mahabbah_ ," Ino menyebutkan satu kata dalam bahasa Arab, seraya meletakkan cangkir keramik bertatah ukiran menyerupai sulaman benang emas berbentuk floral pada alasnya yang bermotif serupa, lalu menatap lurus laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan seteduh kebun bunga Alhambra.

"Kau tahu apa itu _Mahabbah_?" Ino tak berharap Gaara akan menjawabnya dan pemuda itu memang tidak melakukannya.

"Dalam bahasa Arab… _Mahabbah_ adalah cinta. Tapi… Apakah kau tahu kalau bahasa Arab memiliki banyak suku kata yang bisa diartikan sebagai cinta? Setidaknya ada lima puluh kosa kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan cinta dalam bahasa Arab beserta tingkatannya **[1]** ," cetus Ino penuh percaya diri.

Gaara memandang Ino dengan tatapan sangsi. "Katakan padaku, Yamanaka," lantas menarik kursinya ke depan, mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara padaku menggunakan bahasa Arab?" Kedua matanya menyipit, "tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Gaara tidak terlalu memahami sifat kaum hawa, terlebih para wanita di sekelilingnya yang sering bertingkah aneh, seperti menguntit kemana pun ia pergi, menyelipkan surat cinta anonim di lokernya, menghadiahkannya berbagai macam barang dan makanan. Bahkan tak jarang yang blak-blakan mengajaknya berkencan.

Gaara sungguh tak mengerti kelakuan mereka. Tapi pemuda itu mulai mempercayai sebuah teori yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang dimabuk asmara –khususnya wanita, akan melakukan hal-hal konyol dan 'gak dia banget', seperti yang mungkin dilakukan Ino Yamanaka saat ini.

Walaupun dia tak begitu akrab dengan mahasiswi fakultas biologi tersebut, Gaara cukup mengenal keseharian Ino di kampus –gadis populer yang pandai bergaul, memiliki banyak teman dan tak jarang menjadi _fashion icon campus_ karena kelihaiannya memadupadankan busana.

Gaara pun tak kan memungkiri kalau ia memang kepincut dengan penampilan fisik Ino yang aduhai indahnya sejak pertama kali bertemu gadis itu.

Itulah alasannya mengapa Gaara masih tak sepenuhnya percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri kala Ino menuturkan bahasa Arab barusan, bila ditilik dari gaya hidup Ino yang cenderung hedonis –seperti anak muda Cordoba pada umumnya.

"Aku lahir di Cordoba, _you know_ … Jadi wajar kalau aku sedikit paham tentang bahasa Arab!" Ino menekuk bibir, kedua alisnya bertaut, agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Gaara yang terdengar seperti meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu, coba jelaskan padaku tentang cinta dan apa itu tadi…Ah! Tingkatannya," senyum menyepelekan terpahat dengan sempurna di wajah tampan itu.

Gaara tahu persis gadis berjuluk _Barbie_ itu tak suka dipandang sebelah mata oleh siapa pun, apalagi sampai ada yang berani mempertanyakan kecerdasannya hanya karena parasnya yang jelita dan kemolekan tubuhnya.

Awalnya Ino terlihat ragu, tapi gadis Yamanaka itu menolak untuk menyerah sebelum berjuang. Dia pun tak ingin usahanya mempelajari bahasa Arab dengan susah payah, jadi sia-sia begitu saja.

" _Okay. Fine!_ " Belum sempat Ino memulai penjelasannya, Gaara tahu-tahu mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada.

"Dengan bahasa Arab," katanya pada Ino. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tingkatan cinta dengan bahasa Arab."

"A-a-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?"

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu!" Ino terdengar bimbang, gerak-geriknya jadi aneh dan terlihat tak nyaman duduk di kursinya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ino pun menerima tantangan Gaara. "Baiklah… Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Arab."

Ino menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, dalam hati berharap agar tidak salah mengucapkan tanda baca karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka artinya dapat melenceng jauh dari makna sesungguhnya.

"Keterikatan atau kecenderungan hati kepada yang dicintainya disebut _Al 'alaqah_. Jika berusaha mencari atau menjumpai orang yang dicintai dinamakan _Al iradah_. Kerinduan hati yang timbul secara alami disebut _Ash shobabah_ , sedangkan _Al gharaam_ adalah kerinduan yang menyala-nyala dan terus menerus," gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas.

Menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum sekilas pada Gaara, Ino pun kembali melanjutkan. " _Al wadaad_ adalah kasih sayang, bisa juga dikatakan sebagai kelembutan cinta. Untuk cinta yang meluap-luap hingga masuk ke relung hati dan sanubari dinamakan _Asy syaghof_ , jika terlalu berlebihan dan dikhawatirkan akan berdampak buruk pada pelakunya maka disebut _Al 'isyq_."

Pemuda Kazekage itu dibuat tercengang, mendengar pemaparan tentang cinta dalam bahasa Arab, dilantunkan begitu indahnya oleh suara merdu sang gadis Yamanaka yang mampu mengartikulasikannya secara tepat, diiringi penghayatan yang begitu mendalam, acap kali Ino menyebutkan kata cinta.

Dengan suatu cara misterius, gadis bermata kebiruan sejernih sungai Tagus itu telah mampu menyulut kobaran api cinta dalam relung-relung batinnya, mencairkan belenggu stagnan yang mengekang pintu hati sang pemuda Kazekage sekian lama.

"Cinta… Datang tanpa sengaja melalui dari pancaran mata, kemudian singgah di dalam rasa. Cinta… Hinggap di hati siapa saja, lalu tinggal dalam relung jiwa." Mungkinkah Ino Yamanaka telah berhasil menaklukan seorang Gaara Kazekage?

"Lalu ada…" Gaara kembali menyela Ino. Namun kali ini, pemuda itu melekatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Untuk _At tatayyum_ dan _At ta'abbud_ apalagi _Al Khullah_ … Itu sudah melebihi batasan kita," lantas menoreh senyum seraya membelai bibir lembut itu.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengerjapkan mata. "Ka-kau tahu tentang itu?"

Gaara mendesah, "tentu saja," kemudian berpaling pada cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Aku dibesarkan di Yerusalem, rumah bagi tiga bahasa Semit **[2]** yang diyakini sebagai bahasa liturgis dari tiga agama terbesar di sana."

Tak mengira terlebih dahulu kalau Gaara akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sikap enteng, Ino pun lantas memberanikan diri bertanya kepada sang pemuda idaman, mengenai hal yang sangat pribadi dan sensitif.

"A-apa kau pemeluk salah satu agama tersebut?" Ia memilih kata-kata yang dirasanya tepat, berusaha agar tak menyinggung pemuda itu.

"Bukan." Hanya satu kata dari Gaara dan wajah Ino kembali berseri-seri. "Kau sendiri? Apakah kau salah satu dari mereka?" Gaara melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Ino.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Bukan juga," jawabnya.

"Jangan-jangan… Kau sempat berpikir kalau aku salah satu dari mereka?" Kecurigaan tersirat jelas dalam tatapan Gaara yang diarahkan langsung pada gadis pirang yang tengah menyantap sepotong Mazapan de Toledo untuk ketiga kalinya.

Ino cuma nyengir, berlagak polos. "Ketahuan yaa?!"

Gaara membuang napas. "Bukan berarti kita adalah bagian dari mereka hanya karena kita menguasai bahasa yang kerap digunakan dalam ritual agama mereka. Bahasa Arab adalah bahasa internasional."

Masih mengunyah kuenya, "ummm, mmm, mmmkau benar," Ino tetap mengomentari perkataan Gaara, sebelum mendorong potongan terakhir Mazapan lezat yang ukurannya tinggal setengah ruas jari itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu…" Ino mengelap repih-repih gula di dagunya.

"Cordoba memiliki sejarah panjang dengan bahasa Arab pada zaman _medieval_ … Waktu itu, tak hanya kaum cendekia Yahudi dan Kristen yang berlomba-lomba menguasai bahasa Arab, tetapi juga para pemuka agama."

Ino meremas tisunya sejenak, "dan mereka masih tetap taat pada keyakinan masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya, diangkat menjadi pejabat negara oleh khalifah yang berkuasa," imbuhnya seraya menyingkirkan tisu bekas pakai itu ke pinggir meja.

"Kau pernah dengar syair seorang biarawati **[3]** Jerman tentang Cordoba?" Ino menyisikan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya ke belakang telinga.

"Beliau menyebut kota Cordoba sebagai Ornamen Dunia karena hal itu. Menarik bukan?!" Lantas kembali meneruskan ulasannya mengenai sejarah Cordoba.

"Memang," Gaara mengukir senyum. Sejujurnya pria muda itu lebih tertarik memperhatikan Ino yang menceritakan histori Andalusia dengan penuh antusiasme ketimbang mendengar sejarah peradaban Semenanjung Iberia itu sendiri.

"Ternyata perkiraanku selama ini meleset. Rupanya dia tak hanya cantik," batin Gaara.

Ino mencomot sepotong Mazapan lagi, alih-alih menggigit pinggirannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, Ino malah menyobeknya secuil demi secuil, baru memakannya dalam potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Kala itu… Orang-orang Kristen dan Yahudi sangat senang membaca syair dan roman Arab untuk mengetahui tata bahasa Arab yang benar dan indah. Setiap satu orang yang bisa menulis sebuah surat dalam bahasa Latin, terdapat seribu orang yang bisa menulis, menuangkan ide dan pemikiran mereka dengan bahasa Arab yang indah. Bahkan menulis syair-syair Arab dengan lebih baik daripada orang-orang Arab itu sendiri **[4]**."

"Sungguh?" Gaara pura-pura tertarik dengan uraian napak tilas bahasa Arab di bumi Andalusia yang dipaparkan gadis cantik di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu lantas menopang dagu runcingnya dengan tangan kiri, pendar-pendar kekaguman tampak sangat nyata, tercermin melalui sepasang mata hijaunya yang menatap sang gadis Barbie penuh perhatian.

Ino merasakan sekawanan kupu-kupu menggerayangi abdomennya ketika Gaara memandangnya seolah hanya dia, satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupnya, dalam hati dan pikirannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan menemaninya hingga akhir hayat.

" _Saa adhzillu uhibbuka wa in thoola intidhzor… Fa in lam takun qodri faqod kunta ikhtiyaari…_ Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun penantian ini begitu lama… Jika engkau memang bukan takdirku, maka aku bahagia telah memilihmu," kendati menatah senyum –namun secercah kesenduan terbersit dalam tatapan Ino saat gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Gaara.

Ino telah berusaha semampunya, mempelajari bahasa Arab dan sejarah Andalusia, membujuk ayahnya agar mengizinkannya berlibur seorang diri ke Toledo, hanya demi menaklukan sang pangeran impian, Gaara Kazekage. Ino telah memantapkan hati, menerima semua konsekuensinya, termasuk ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gaara.

Waktu seakan membeku di sekitar mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti dua insan berbeda gender yang sedang terombang-ambing dalam keraguan dan penantian.

Angin sejuk yang mendesir lembut dari arah pegunungan, serasa bagai angin topan yang menumbangkan segala sesuatu yang dilewatinya, termasuk meruntuhkan semua harapan Ino saat Gaara tak memberikan respon apapun terhadap pengakuan cintanya.

" _Qolbii laa yaro illaa habiiban lahu…_ Hati ini tidak akan melirik selain pada kekasihnya," akhirnya Gaara membuka suara. Ekspresinya, tatapannya, kembali seperti semula, seperti yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada khalayak, dingin dan terkesan tidak berperasaan.

Sebulir cairan sebening embun mencuat di pelupuk mata sang gadis Yamanaka. "Be-berarti… Gaara…" Ino hanya membisu dalam kepedihan, tak mampu menyuarakan kepiluan hatinya mendapat penolakan dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

Namun tiba-tiba…

" _Laa uriidusiwa an akuuna syaiaan jamiilan fii hayatika yarsumu a'laa syafataika al ibtisamah kullamaa khotortu alaa baalika…_ Aku tidak ingin kecuali menjadi sesuatu yang indah dalam hidupmu, yang dapat melukiskan senyum di atas kedua bibirmu tatkala engkau mengingatku," tutur Gaara sambil mengembangkan senyum sehangat cahaya mentari pagi.

Senyum yang sama terbit di wajah Ino saat Gaara melantunkan kalimat-kalimat indah itu seraya mendaratkan kecupan lembut di tangannya.

"Ino Yamanaka… _Would you mind to be my girlfriend?"_

" _Definitely!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[**]** Syair karya Ibnu Hazm Al Andalusy (ulama Andalusia) dinukil dari bukunya Thauq al-Hamamah (Di bawah Naungan Cinta : terbitan Republika).

 **[1]** Berdasarkan buku Madarijus Salikin karya Ibnu Qayyim Al-Jauziyah.

 **[2]** Yang termasuk bahasa Semit adalah Ibrani, Aramaik dan Arab. Bahasa Ibrani dan Arab disebut pula bahasa liturgis karena digunakan dalam ritual keagamaan. Bahasa Aramaik diyakini merupakan bahasa yang digunakan Nabi Isa as. Segelintir umat Kristen di Yerusalem masih menggunakan bahasa Aramaik hingga saat ini.

 **[3]** Biarawati Jerman abad ke-10, Hroswitha of Gandersheim.

 **[4]** Menurut penuturan Paul Alvarus, seorang tokoh Kristen yang hidup pada pertengahan abad ke-9 di Cordoba (dinukil dari buku : Surga di Andalusia karangan Maria Rosa Menocal).

Mohon perhatiannya, penyebutan hal-hal religius hanya berkaitan dengan sejarah. Tidak menjurus pada agama dan keyakinan tertentu :)

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah… Kelar juga fic dadakan yang idenya pun dadakan :') Harap maklum jikalau masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Puisi berbahasa Arab saya sadur dari banyak sumber, karena bahasa Arab saya masih terbatas alif-ba-ta-sa T.T But feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic dadakan ini :)

The last but not least… Untuk **Reen-chan** yang ultah hari ini. Happy Birthday **Reen-chan**! May Allah Subhanahu wa ta'ala always bless you and your family. Aamiinn yaa Rabbal alaamiin :) Maaf telat dan cuma segini adanya, silakan hubungi Abang Gaara untuk hadiah yang lebih spektakuler :D

.


End file.
